


The Simple Things That He Loves

by FangirlDC



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, College student!Elsa, F/M, barista!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDC/pseuds/FangirlDC
Summary: There is really no summary to write, just read the story if you want to. Barista!Jack and college student!Elsa (a Jelsa one-shot)





	The Simple Things That He Loves

Jack Frost loves being a bartender. He loves coffee, he loves making coffee, interacting with people, seeing them smile.

He is a college student with a bright future and loves working at a coffee shop. He loves chatting, greeting people, having regular customers, the routine, seeing students studying at the cafe. He loves memorizing his regular customers' first names and never knowing their last names.

"Good morning Jack!" a blonde-haired, green-eyed beautiful girl greets him lightly with a happy grin on her face.

Jack smiles when he sees the first customer of the morning, just like every other day. Every day at 8.00 o'clock, just when the coffee shop opens, she is always the first one.

"Good morning Rapunzel, same as always, right?" he replies and starts to make a caramel macchiato before Rapunzel nods.

"You know me too well. But can you also do another one?" she adds cheerfully.

Jack smirks. "Eugene actually wokes up this early?" he snorts playfully.

The girl stands proudly, raises her chin. "What can I say, he really loves me."

Jack chuckles, makes two caramel macchiatos and gives them to Rapunzel. The long blonde haired pays and leaves the shop with a joyful walk.

He loves seeing people happy, giving them happiness by doing a simple cup of coffee.

* * *

"Man, I will really screw up in the finals." Hiccup, his co-worker and best-friend grumbles to Jack while he is taking an order.

"You won't, you always say that and you pass with a good mark." Jack chuckles and soothes his friend.

"Yeah, I know but this time the topics are even harder and I really question if I am qualified enough to be an mechatronics engineer." Hiccup mumbles back and smiles a bit fakely to a young black-haired man who is ordering a mocha.

"You'll be doing fine, Hic. You can make coffees if it calms you down." Jack suggests while he was adding cream on the top of a toffee-nut latte.

Hiccup nods in agreement, they switch their places. For the rest of the afternoon, Jack takes the order and chats joyfully with the customers.

At 4.30, just like always, a strawberry blonde enters the cafe. But today, she hasn't a blonde haired boy by her side, she has someone else.

Jack's eyes grow bigger in astonishment and he attentively stares at the platinum blonde haired girl, with big blue deep eyes. She has pale skin and a beautiful face. A very beautiful one indeed.

He forgets to take an order, so the girl in front of him says 'hey' to shake him off. He dumbly looks her, quickly collects himself. Three people later, the strawberry blonde and the platinum blonde stands in front of him.

Jack realizes that they look like alike. "Hey Anna, good afternoon!" he greets her cheerfully but also nervously.

"Hey Jack! I want same as always." Anna responds back and grins to him excitedly. The platinum blonde next to her rolls her eyes, she looks so bored.

"A venti white mocha which has extra sprinkles and a raspberry cheesecake." Jack murmurs her usual order to himself.

"Anna, are you kidding me? You will be a diabetic! And we really don't have much time, can't you eat the cheesecake in another time?" the platinum blonde groans and slaps her face in annoyance, she looks so cute. Anna simply shrugs.

"Anything else?" Jack asks, manages to stare at the gorgeous girl's eyes.

"No-" "A grande americano for my sister, Jack." Anna cuts her sister off. The platinum blonde looks irritated and sends her a death glare.

"Simple black coffee, huh?" Jack mumbles and sends her a charming smile.

"This is absurd, Anna. I have no time for this." the girl grumbles silently but pays anyway.

She seems one of those grumpy people who are pessimistic, only drink black coffee, never smile and always frown. And Jack, being the joyful person who is always optimistic, always smiles and barely frowns, finds this girl's behaviors quite amusing.

After seeing that girl, Jack never forgets her and every day, he wishes to see her standing in front of him. He doesn't know why, he just can't stop thinking about her.

For the rest of the of the week, people come, buy coffee, do gossips, study, chat, play pubg or fortnite... Only Anna and Kristoff come to the cafe, the platinum blonde is never there.

Jack wonders if she goes to this college, she is obviously a university student (Jack is sure she is around his age), but he never sees her around the campus.

Three weeks pass and he never sees her. One day, a strange thing happens: At 4:30 p.m., Anna is nowhere to be seen. Jack frowns a bit in concern. There are weeks until the exams, there are no soon upcoming holidays, it is just a regular day.

Anna would come, Jack tells to himself. He shrugs it off, talks with Hiccup to forget his unnecessary apprehension. However, the other day, Anna doesn't come. The next day, she doesn't come. Jack tries to soothe himself, but deep down, he knows something is wrong.

At that night, when it is 9:40 p.m., someone opens the glass door, the platinum blonde haired girl enters the coffee shop. Jack is wiping the tables, but he stops when he sees her.

He immediately greets her, is ready to take an order. He always closes the cafe at 10:00 p.m. and usually no one comes there after 9:30 p.m. Jack feels his heart throbbing faster than usual.

"A venti white mocha which has extra sprinkles and a raspberry cheesecake." the platinum blonde murmurs and surprisingly, her voice is soft.

Jack doesn't ask her name, she is the only person who is there beside him and his boss North, who is like a father to Jack. It would be weird if he writes her name to a cup. He makes her coffee and prepares the cheesecake silently. When the girl tries to pay him, he just smiles and doesn't accept the money.

"It is from the house." he says and gives her the order.

"Are you flirting with me? This is usually baristas do when they wanna flirt." the girl comments carelessly and honestly.

Jack shakes his head and smiles sincerely. "You look sad." he replies, doesn't bother to continue. She really looks upset. There is this heartbreaking expression on her face, she looks as if she has much pain, misery.

The girl surprisingly doesn't argue, but she gives him 5 bucks, as a tip. She sits on a comfortable chair and takes a sip of her coffee, she immediately makes a cute disgusted face. She pushes herself really hard to eat that cheesecake and drink coffee. Jack can't help but think that she is really attractive.

When he finally has some courage, he makes himself a simple latte, just like the way he liked. He also makes an americano too. "May I sit here?" he asks to her politely with a boyish tone.

The girls looks as if she is about to decline, but she nods. He sits next to her, extends her the americano.

She scowls. "I have my coffee." she snaps. "Yes, but you clearly don't enjoy it." he replies softly to her and shrugs.

The girl looks like she is about to kill him, however, she sighs in defeat and accepts the coffee. The white mocha and the raspberry cheesecake has been forgotten, she silently enjoys her americano.

"Are you okay?" he finally let it out, is a bit scared.

Instead of hissing a harsh response, she nods silently, despite the sad expression on her face.

Next day, at 9:40 p.m., she comes again. Jack learns that her name is Elsa Arendelle, she is his first customer that he knows her surname. This time, she orders an americano, Jack refuses to accept the payment again so she gives him five bucks as a tip.

It becomes a routine. Elsa enters the cafe at 9:40 p.m., orders an americano, Jack refuses to accept her money, she gives him 5 bucks as a tip, he makes a latte for himself and they sit together, usually talk for two or three minutes and then, silently finish their coffees.

At one night, Jack brings one his favourite book to read. He enjoys the comfortable silence with this beautiful girl, he really doesn't push her to have a conversation. The silence is enough for him if she is by his side.

He opens his book, reads it in silence. Suddenly, Elsa gasps. "Are you reading the Sorrows of Young Werther by Goethe? That is one my favourite book!" she claims excitedly and for the first time, Jack hears positive emotions from her voice. She always looks sad or reckless or serious. For the first time, she actually looks excited and a little bit happy.

Jack blushes and nods to the attractive girl. The girl laughs sincerely and tells him how much she loves that book.

"You are the first person that I know who read this amazing book. Nobody read books anymore." Elsa mumbles, a crestfallen look spreads to her face. Jack grins at her compliment.

For the rest of the night, the two college students talk about the book, laugh together, look at each other eyes with a huge grin on their faces.

Jack closes the coffee shop at 12:00 a.m.

He finds out that Elsa studies law, loves reading books and works really hard to finish the college in succession. He never asks her anything about Anna. He hopes she will tell him when she wants to.

And when that moment comes, when Elsa confesses that Anna had been in the hospital for a week, when she tells him the fact that Anna had a heavy car accident, he hugs Elsa to comfort her.

A month later, the routine changes when Elsa comes to the cafe at 4:30 p.m., with Anna. The strawberry blonde haired grins widely at Jack, she has bruises all over her face. They order their usual. Jack doesn't take money, Elsa gives him 10 bucks as a tip. That night, she doesn't come but Jack is completely fine with that.

The following days, the two sisters come at 4:30 p.m., Elsa comes at 8:30 p.m. again and they talk until 10 p.m.

Jack is falling for her, he knows. He loves their conversation, their silence, their hugs, her laugh, her attitude towards the world... One day, they hold each other's hands while they are giggling together. Soon, every day, they entwine their fingers, their hugs become longer, they spend more time together, they meet outside of the cafe too.

One day, whereas they are sitting on their usual spot, they abruptly press their lips against each other.

She tastes like americano, he probably tastes like latte. The Sorrows of Young Werther is long forgotten, they simply kiss each other and softly touch each other.

Jack closes the cafe at 9:30 p.m.

He knows a lot of simple things: like if his customers are a morning person or not, what type of coffee do they like, if they are full of life or not... He loves the routine and simple things in his life, he does not have any selfish thoughts to make his life more excited. He enjoys his simple life because he knows happiness is hidden in simple things.

But mostly, he loves the fact that he is in love with Elsa Arendelle.


End file.
